


Kalex one-shots

by Lurkete



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU's where they're not sisters, F/F, One Shot Collection, Or they are but then it's not strictly romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurkete/pseuds/Lurkete
Summary: A collection of snippets, one-shots, prompts, challenges, head-cannons and what not that I am dumping here in no particular order.





	1. Arranged Marriage

The contract was almost finished.

Her mother had been on the committee that brokered the negotiations with earth: Advanced Kryptonian technology in exchange for planet-stabilizing minerals that their world no longer possessed but needed to survive.

The language barrier was still an issue.

While both parties had invested a substantial amount of time into learning each other's tongue, Kara sometimes feels that the words that General Sam of House Lane uses have a slightly different connotation to each culture.

In any case, problems had arose when the Terrans had indicated that they did not see this as a one-time deal; meanwhile Krypton's xenophobic dogma was stretched thin as it is.

Alas, when all things are said and done – survival trumps taboos. Thus, while the Earthlings will not get to erect an embassy on Krypton, a Terran representative _will_ come to live semi-permanently on their world.

Kara hopes that whomever has been chosen is kind.

 

"How do I look?" she asks Kelex.

"Appropriate, Lady Kara." Her robotic companion answers.

She is a loyal citizen of Krypton and a dutiful daughter, but her stomach still aches with nerves and excitement.

"Negotiations or not, I will disembowel anyone that so much as looks at you in the wrong way," Her aunt mumbles angrily from her spot on the couch. "You are much too young for this."

"Aunt Astra." Kara chides with a smile.

"What?" Astra shrugs, "I just don't understand why my sister had to volunteer her own house. Any other house could have adopted this earthling – it didn't even have to be a Great house," she grouses.

"It wouldn't look good once the Terrans got truly acquainted with our political system," Kara says.

She straightens her robs one last time and fondly shakes her head while looking at her petulant aunt.

"Wish me luck."

"Good luck," Kelex says.

"Eh," Astra throws.

 

Kara exits her room and makes her way to her house's great hall.

 _Alex of house Danvers_ , she thinks, _named after an ancient conquering earth-general dubbed 'The Great'_ , or so the newly received Terran archives inform.

The name would imply a person of the Warrior Cast, but by the way her father gushed about this person she thinks they might hail form a Science Cast.

Doesn’t matter, in a few short minutes–as per the agreement–Alex Danvers will be formally inducted as a Kryptonian resident and adopted into the Great House of El.

Kara's palms start to sweat.

She is an optimistic person by nature, but she still hopes with all her heart that her new bond-mate is a nice person.


	2. Little problems

"60 seconds remaining! Winn move faster!"

"I'm trying, I'm trying! But the password is changing every millisecond and I can't find the seed!"

Winn is typing franticly at a computer inside the control booth situated on the upper terrace of the warehouse while J'onn decks another robotic henchmen that is trying to interfere.

Kara's super eyes can see Winn's sweaty face underlit by the console he's working on.

_Where's Alex?_

She is held spread angled up against a weird metal plate. She struggles and pulls against the humongous sci-fi looking shackles incasing her forearms and shines, they are definitely giving her a run for her money - super strength and all.

Kara can see the timer on the wall behind Winn ticking down; at 30 seconds the laser-gun situated not 10 meters away from her starts making a mechanical whining sound as well as glowing purple.

She had tried shooting at it with her eyes but the apparatus is made out of a weird reflective alloy that just makes the beams bounce off at random angles.

Kara continues to yank frantically on her bounds, they bend but they do not break.

"15 seconds!" J'onn yells.

The laser-gun's whine crescendos.

 

Suddenly the eastern door bangs open and in storms Alax followed by Computo and 2 of his robotic henchmen.

"Alax! Watch out!" Kara yells as one of Computo's long green tentacle-arms tries to grab her.

Alex simply forward-flips over the metallic appendage and keeps running towards Kara, completely ignoring the danger behind her.

She reaches Kara with 8 seconds to spare and starts kicking at the locking mechanism while still ducking the shots that are being fired at her from behind.

"Alex! Go!"

"Not a chance."

The laser-gun's light is blinding now.

"Alex! Please!"

Computo ambles forward, his henchmen keep shooting, and Alex turns around and spreads her hands to the sides – covering as much as Kara's body as she can.

"Noooo!" Kara screams as everything turns white for an agonizing eternity.

 

When color returns to her world she finds the warehouse deathly silent. Winn and J'onn are looking down from the control both, their faces and hands pressed against the large window.

Computo and his henchmen are frozen in place, they too are looking at the floor just before Kara.

There, where Alex was supposed to stand, lays an empty, lumpy-looking pile of black BDU's.

"no." Kara whispers.

"No." She says. Her face turns red, her eyes glow white, the veins of her neck and forehead start to pop out.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kara screams as she starts lighting up the place with her laser eyes.

The metal binding her legs and arms makes a mournful sound as it twists and turns but to no avail.

Kara turns her eyes to her shackles and shoots out her rage with no fineness or thought to her own safety.

The left cuff cracks open, her forearm bleeding and bubbling profusely – it got sliced by her own beams but she could not care less as she starts working on her other hand and feet.

 

What follows is half an hour of complete madness and loss of self.

Kara obliterates anything in her path. The laser gun, Computo, his henchmen, the very foundations of the warehouse. She screams and yells, she pounds on everything and shoots beams at anything around her.

When there is nothing left but rubble and flames she looks around for something else to receive her ire.

"Kara."

She hears it as if from a distance.

"Kara, you need to calm down." The words sound like the speaker is submerged under water.

She flinches when something touches her shoulder.

She turns around and sees J'onn with his hands held up in a show of non-aggression, his green face is worried and sad.

"I hate him!" Kara hisses.

"He's gone. You've destroyed him. You've destroyed everything, and now the damage is endangering the people around the warehouse."

"I don’t care."

"Really? Do you want them to get hurt? Do you want their family to feel what you are feeling now?"

That sobers Kara like a bucket of cold water to the face.

"No." she half says-half cries as she collapses into J'onn's strong arms.

"Oh Rao! What am I going to do, J'onn? I can't, I can't live without her."

J'onn tightens his hold.

"The situation is unexpected, but we'll find a way to fix this," he murmurs softly in her ear.

Kara hiccups out a sob.

"You can't fix this. You can't fix death."

J'onn moves his hands to her shoulders and gently but determinedly pulls her away from him; he ducks his head to her bowed and wet face to make sure he has her eyes.

"Kara, Alex isn't dead."

It takes Kara a full three seconds to comprehend J'onn words, when she does her body tenses and her eyes grow like saucers.

"What?"

J'onn turns his head to the side and Kara follows his gaze to the row of flashing ambulances and firetrucks at the outskirts of the disaster zone.

There–sitting on the ledge of an ambulance's back door–sits Winn Schott Jr., holding carefully in his arms the lumpy pile of Alex's cloths.

Only it's not empty. Only it's not a lump, but a child.

Kara gasps.

She super speeds to the pair and crouches close to youngsters face.

"Alex?"

The girl, Alex–because there's no mistaking those beautiful doe brown eyes–turns her head and hides her face in Winn's shirt while letting out a small cry of distress.

"Oh no, honey it's me!" Kara tries to touch her but Alex's little body flinches away causing Kara to pull her hand back as if she were burned.

"What's wrong?" she asks Winn as her eyes threaten to spill forth.

"Kara," Winn says softly, kindly. "You're dirty, and sweaty, and kind'a bleeding everywhere. Also, you just single-handedly demolished the entire area."

Kara looks down at her torn and singed outfit, at her profusely bleeding arms and legs. She looks up and sees destruction and fire and fear in the eyes of the help crew that is looking through the rubble. She smells blood and gasoline and the dust of pulverized concrete.

She looks at Alex's small terrified face.

"I…I…" she backs away.

"It's okay, we get it. I'd do the same thing if I had your powers," Winn says. "Nobody really got hurt, the warehouse was only full of robots."

"But J'onn said..."

"You stopped in time, everything's fine."

" _Almost_ everything's fine." J'onn says as he appears next to them. "Kara, you have to go check yourself with a medic, you haven't stopped bleeding since you accidentally opened your wrists and shines when you freed yourself."

And now Kara can feel the loss of blood, the diminishing amount of adrenaline, the absolute weariness.

She faints a few seconds later. She remembers Winn's yell, J'onn's strong arms catching her, Alex's scared eyes…

 

* * *

It’s been a week.

This would all be easier if Kal hadn't suggested that Eliza come help the JLA with some random Green Lantern problem. Alex's mom would know what to do; instead she has been off-world for the last month with Kara's cousin, trying to contain an alien virus outbreak on some far off planet.

Meanwhile, Kara has been trying to woo little Alex to no avail.

She can't seem to overcome that first impression, Alex simply will not warm up to her. Kara's Heart sinks every time the child so much as sees her and tucks her head away into Winn's shirt.

Speaking of Winn, the two have been as thick as thieves ever since the ambulance.

Kara is so jealous.

Everyone else has it easy, literally every agent at the D.E.O has managed to get into Alex's good graces. Even J'onn's hulking green appearance was apparently not enough of a deterrent when faced with the simple gift of 3 Oreo cookies.

It wasn't fair.

Kara watches from afar as Winn and Alex play with the nerd-toys strewn across his work area.

The doctor said that Alex had been regressed to the physical and mental age of a 4 year old - an age before Kara.

The D.E.O Science Team is diligently working on a machine that should reverse the process, they say it'll be ready in 3 weeks and they seem confident enough that Kara is not really worried.

In the meantime, Alex remains as cute as a button and frightfully clever.

Kara listens on as Winn patiently explaining a programming concept to the little girl, he's simplifying it a bit but not by much. Alex looks to him with serious and rapt attention.

He's so good with her and Alex is such an adorable and well-behaved child.

Kara _aches_.

She's tried confronting her in the guise of Kara Danvers - fumbling Cat-Co reporter extraordinaire, but Alex saw right throw it; she's tried giving her candy, puzzles toys, stuffed animals, drawings, but nothing seemed to work.

Kara's eyes start to water just thinking about it. She sniffs loudly and tries to breathe through her rising emotions.

"Kara, as a father, can I give you some advice?" J'onn rests his hand on her shoulder, he has not been blind to Kara's longing looks.

Kara nods her head while trying to pull herself together.

"You are trying too hard, you're being impatient," J'onn says kindly. "Children can feel these things, children can feel _everything_ ," he grouses.

J'onn squeezes her shoulder as they both look on at Winn and Alex playing a quick game of thumb-wars; Alex wins and Winn dramatically bemoans has loss much to the amusement of Alex and every agent in the near vicinity.

"This is not something you can force. Let her come to you, be open - not aggressive."

J'onn pats her shoulder a few times before leaving.

 

* * *

 

Another week passes with Kara finding out that she cannot head J'onn's advice, she is just too wired, too invested, too full of pining to calm down - her inability to relax is stressing her even more.

She finds herself taking a breather in her mother's hologram room.

Kara leans back against the wall and slowly slides down to rest her head against her tucked knees. She stays like that for a while, miserable and once again weepy.

_I'm so ridiculous._

Eventually a semi-recognizable sound pierces through her tears.

It's the quick thump-thump of a heartbeat–Alex's familiar heartbeat–only younger. Kara cautiously peers to her right, she spots a small face shyly peaking at her from behind the corner.

Kara puts all her effort into staying put having learned the hard way that any sudden movement might scare the youngster off.

She hunkers down for the wait. She is not disappointed.

"Do you have an owiee?"

"What?" Kara sniffs.

"Do you have an owiee?" Alex asks again, she turns the corner and sits crossed legged at the edge of the doorpost.

"Um. No, not any longer." Kara rolls up her sleeves to show her intact forearms. She waves her hands a bit for emphasis.

"Then way are you crying?" Alex asks, looking down and playing with the edge of her Powerpuff girls t-shirt.

"I miss my sister," Kara answers softly, trying not to crumble and failing miserably as her eyes flood, she lowers her head back to her knees in an attempt to hide her distress.

She hears some gentle shuffling and eventually feels a small presence hovering right beside her.

"Don't be sad, pretty lady."

Kara feels little arms try to wrap themselves around her huddled form. She instinctively opens up to receive the small body into her lap, her eyes fluttering close as her senses get bombarded by all things Alex.

 _She smells like a child_ is Kara's first thought; like sweat, and dirt, and flowery laundry detergent; her tiny body as warm and soft, also slightly sticky from playing foosball with Vasquez an hour ago.

Kara slowly smiles.

She should have known that Alex's natural empathy would be the key, the ice breaker; especially now that she is a child.

"I think I have a sister too," Alex whispers to her, cupping her hands around Kara's ear as if she is telling her a secret.

"Yeah?" Kara smiles.

Alex nods seriously.

"Where's she at?"

Alex looks down, her face scrunched in adorable contemplation, she then lifts her eyes and stairs at Kara for a long full minute. Before Kara can get too nervous, Alex lifts her palm and rests it over Kara's heart.

"Here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-Beta'd, sorry.


	3. Assertive TLC

“Alex, I want attention!” The yell comes from about 10 centimeters to the left of her face.

“Ahhhh!” Alex fumbles and falls off the couch.

Kara laughs, hovering about 4 feet off the ground - one hand on her stomach, the other on her sternum as she curls her knees towards her chest, rolling slightly backwards in her mirth.

“God damn it, Kara!” Alex rises from the floor with her own hand over her heart and shuffles back on the couch. She’d been totally in the zone, crunching through a month's-worth of reports that had been piling up. She didn’t have time to do them earlier, it had been a tough month.

“Seriously, you shaved about five years off my life right now, you’re such a brat!” Alex grumbles.

Kara’s grin just widens, her smile beaming down at Alex like some mind-controlling superpower, which is _totally_ possible - Alex has been claiming for years.

“Don’t give me that,” Alex narrows her eyes, “you purposefully floated so I wouldn’t hear you. What do you want anyway?”

“Cuddles!” Kara says as she slowly creep-floats over Alex, her shadow ominously covering the half-reclining agent.

“Oh no, Kara no, I have to finish my repo… Ooooff!” Alex gets smooshed into the couch as 160+ pounds of Alien lands on her.

“I hate you.”

Alex’s entire body is covered by Kara except for her right arm which awkwardly sticks out over the side of the couch. She looks ridiculous.

“Sorry Alex, I told you what would happen if you didn’t take care of yourself, you broke the deal.” Kara says resolutely.

“What deal? I don’t remember any deal!”

“-Now I brought you some food,” Kara continues unperturbed, “there’s even an orange, to stave off the scurvy.”

Kara picks up a previously unnoticed brown paper bag from the foot of the sofa, she fishes a bit inside and presents a Chinese takeout box with the label ‘Potstickers’ on it; she opens the box and then eats one herself, and then another one.

Alex’s frown is completely lost on Kara - what with her face immersed halfway down the seat cushion - however the third Potsticker is placed into Alex’s protruding arm and she bends her elbow back awkwardly in order to munch on the hot and tasty treat.

Kara cleans out three more Potstickers before placing another one into Alex’s palm. She turns her head and kisses Alex’s cheek.

“Now tell me about your day.”

“Ughhhh,” Alex groans, but proceeds to do so anyway.


End file.
